Garden Show
by squizz
Summary: Sasuke is a hopeless Gardner who met Uzumaki Naruto featured Gardening prodigy when Sakura dragged him to the garden show. NS.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other characters etc.

Warnings: Grammar – I should really consider getting a Beta one of these days. Characters may be OC – sorry I tried my best though.

* * *

_Garden Show – Chapter One_

Sakura looked on with wonder. Why couldn't the guy just put his pride aside and for once ask for help? After all he couldn't be good at everything... gardening could now be added to the once empty list of things Uchiha Sasuke could not do. There was nothing wrong with that – not that the youngest Uchiha, it appeared could ever accept that. But hey, everybody had issues...

She hastily flicked through the gardening magazine she had equipped herself with upon journeying to the Uchiha mansion; a smile gracing her face when she landed on the page which she hoped would finally put an end to the madness that had gripped her best friend and was slowly drowning him in failure.

"Your Gardens New Best Friend...Uzumaki Naruto" read the cheesy headline in the equally cheesy magazine, which had now become a shining light at which Sakura prayed would be the end of Sasukes dark and dank tunnel of failed gardening. She proceeded to walk through the maze of crispy brown flower remains, and hazardous weeds until she was finally in the presence of the before mentioned Uchiha, who despite the sweaty and dirt covered appearance, remained the picture of perfection and grace that was above all else.

"Sasuke." She said in cheery greeting punching his arm when he chose not to acknowledge her a few minutes later. He straightened up, carelessly tossing the fork-like gardening tool onto the ground.

"Sakura" came the monotone reply as he cocked his head the side, successfully flicking some hair backwards with the motion. Sakura knowing that nothing else would be said without further prompting shoved the glossy page in front of Sasukes expectant face, completely defeating the personal bubble which most of the time made people cower away, due to the intimidation that oozed from it.

The Uchiha's eyes rolled over the headline, and crystal before staring in her direction in quiet condescending question before slapping the magazine away from his face, and consequently out of Sakura's hands due to the force. Sakura punched him again. Sasuke said nothing... his eyes continued to say it all.

Sakura un-fazed by the others behaviour smiled, picking up the magazine and once again flipping it back to the appropriate double page spread. "Come on Sasuke, don't be like that – it's unbecoming of you."

Again the Uchiha said nothing, turning fully frontally to her as if to blow her away with the un-amusement he was currently feeling. Yet Sakura had, had a lot of experience with Sasukes poor mannerisms, and knew better than to be put-off with his less than welcoming attitude, and therefore continued with her one-sided conversation. "Look I know you've put your heart out into fixing this garden, but I think it's time that you admit to yourself that this just isn't working – it's time you get some professional help." Sakura met him straight in the eye to emphasise her seriousness. She had played along with him now for far too long, "and look, I've found just the guy!" She flashed him a dazzling photo of some blond haired blue-eyed orange-dungaree clad man leaning against a shovel, standing in the most surreally beautiful garden that Sasuke had ever laid eyes upon – though Sakura, nor the rest of the world would never know of this.

Sakura smiled further knowing she had caught the Uchihas interest. "This guy" she tapped the photo, "is apparently some sort of gardening prodigy, who's taken the gardening world by storm."

Sasuke sighed, still unwilling to show the fact that he was somewhat impressed by parts of the article he could read when Sakura wasn't prodding and shaking it about with her growing enthusiasm.

"Ok." he stated simply – not moving his eyes from the image of the Gardner still flapping before him. Sakura's smile abruptly fell off, as shock took over her features. Despite the fact that this had been her mission all along – she had not expected success so quickly. Sasuke was normally so unshakable – his acquiescence with her plans had completely taken her off guard – though she quickly got over this with a few quick breaths.

"Ok!" she replied enthusiastically, a broad smile brightening her features, "that's great – the magazine says he's in one of the gardening shows being held next week, which is perfect. We can meet him there, and tell him your problem and see if he can help us!" she exclaimed with gusto. Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing he should have kept his mouth shut until she had finally given up and gone away...

...he didn't have 'a problem'.

"Well now that's set, next week it is!" and with that, Sakura grabbed his hand and closed his fingers around the magazine, before jetting off to annoy anyone else she could lay her hands on.

Sasuke sighed. A gardening show. Great. He once again looked down on the image of the Gardner presented in the gardening magazine, taking in the glimmer behind the blue eyes.

* * *

A/N: I am not one for long chapters, and this story literally came out of nowhere. Um, Sasuke and Sakura's relationship will not become anything more than it is, and I hope that this and coming chapters will just be a load of fun! Thanks for reading guys, some reviews would be absolutely smashing.


End file.
